


The iceman

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, podfic included, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem, about Mycroft Holmes, as you may have deduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The iceman

They call me the iceman but they don’t know  
That I used to deliver kisses on wounds and hugs  
When the nightmares scared my brave pirate.  
They call me the iceman but they don’t know that once  
This heart, too, held fire.  
They call me the iceman but they don’t know  
That inside this shell there are ghosts and nights filled with thunder;  
They call me the iceman but they don’t know  
What is hiding under.  
I lie awake at night sometimes  
Thinking about what I could have done different,  
But the bed is empty by my side  
And the address book is filled with names that mean less than nothing  
They call me the iceman and I take comfort in that  
Because it gives me a reason to pretend that I don’t care.  
They call me the iceman and I am relived, indeed  
That I can believe it enough to fool myself.

*

Listen to the podfic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0y6rcyanzeshl9k/The+iceman.mp3).


End file.
